


sexual tension

by 27club



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Canon Compliant, F/F, Flirting, Intense, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27club/pseuds/27club
Summary: (canon compliant)Tayce and A’Whora flirt real hard. A’Whora gets desperate for more.(tæÿçė, á’whørã, höwß theåt sęxšhüæl tēñßhûń thíeš mœrńįñg ¿)
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	sexual tension

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic! and a bdsm one at that...
> 
> i was uncomfy with writing smut with their boy names so i refer to them with their drag name throughout and she/her regardless of if they are in or out of drag!
> 
> cw slight dubcon since there isn’t explicit consent but both parties are willing

It starts off innocently enough. 

_Dark, pin-straight hair. Loose glitter on her hands._

When A’Whora’s legs start to work again, she doesn’t notice. That is, until she somehow got close enough to see-

_Plump, wine-stained lips. A piercing gaze._

The wine glass she holds picks up the purple tint of the flashing lights. 

A’Whora could’ve sworn blue was her favourite color.

_It was, until I saw you._

“Who, me? Like this? I don’t blame ya.”

_Did I just say that aloud?_

“You did. Club’s loud but your heartbeat I could HEAR go from across the floor. Nice to meet you, A’Whora. My name is Tayce.”

—

  
  


Tayce isn’t much of a beer drinker. 

So when A’Whora’s fridge had the audacity to not carry wine, she decided that staying sober was looking _real_ good right now. 

_Especially_ if she didn’t want to do anything she’d regret.

And she knew that she’d regret it a lot, if she messed up and gave their little game away, their flirtations and playful banter, the palpable tension in the air that they both enjoyed the ambiguity of.

It’s dark once again. It’s always easier in the dark, with just the television on to shed enough light on A’Whora’s features, this time without her glitz and glam. A face so beautiful both in and out of drag, lips so tempting that she might break their unspoken line in the sand, that she would kiss swollen while she held her down-

“FUCK! BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK!”

Suddenly, A’Whora was no longer on her side of the couch but in Tayce’s lap, face buried into the blanket as blood flashed across the screen.

“I fucking told you! Now I won’t be able to sleep tonight! FUCK!”

“You could see that jumpscare coming from miles away! Now don’t you come into my room for a bedtime story later, I’m busy tonight.” 

“That can wait, Bimini won’t care if you’re wearing a fucking garbage bag on y’all’s stream tomorrow.”

“Speaking from experience just makes you sound old.”

“I’m fucking traumatised! I’m a victim!” A’Whora whined.

Tayce laughed, drawing her in closer. Holding her felt comfortable, disregarding the invasive thoughts she was having, of pulling her boxers aside and slipping into her, of making her cry and beg until her pretty voice went hoarse.

The blood red light from the TV lit the dark room up, a shade good enough to conceal the blush on her cheeks. 

_Patience. Let’s play a little longer._

If A’Whora was shifting intentionally on her lap, she pretends not to notice.

_—_

“T-Tayce...”

For A’Whora, her entire relationship with Tayce had given her two fat fucking blue balls. 

They’d been flirting ever since that first night at their club, the entire time between that and audition tape submissions, throughout weeks of drag race and months of lockdown. 

It was fun, sure, but now she could feel herself beginning to feel desperate for something, anything to happen. And that didn’t apply so much to her quarantine life as it did her relationship with Tayce.

“Tayce...please, fuck-”

She was definitely feeling desperate now.

Face down, ass up on her own bed in the dim light, usually bratty A’Whora felt a little silly offering her plugged ass to Tayce, who wasn’t even in the room. That, however, didn’t stop her from folding her own hands behind her back, ready for Tayce to pin down and use as leverage to fuck her down onto her dick. A pliant and obedient toy for her, just for her.

_Quite a show she’s missing, Honestly..._

Letting her imagination run wild, A’Whora let imaginary Tayce have her way, kissing up her sensitive neck and rubbing her hands up her thighs, deliberately not touching where she needed to be touched most.

“Fuck...”

Eyes tightly screwed shut, A’Whora was starting to see spots, desperate for her actual touch, her filthy moans, her smirk that seemed to promise danger.

She wanted Tayce to be groping her, leaving hickeys all over her neck, marking her as Tayce’s, letting everyone know she was her property...

“Please...”

Still in her pathetic fantasy, Tayce was now grabbing her by the hips, rubbing her wet length against her hole but still not going in, warming her up, stuffing her full.

“P-please, your fingers...anything, I'll take anything, I just want you. Tayce...”

Fingers ghosted across her nipples, pinching them, teasing them, then travelling upwards to grasp her neck-

_You belong to me._

“Tayce...I-I belong to you.”

_You’re mine._

“Please...i’m all yours...”

_A’Whora_.

Could Tayce hear her from her own room? A’Whora decided she no longer cared.

“Tayce...i’m your personal cumdump, your fucktoy. Please, please use me, my only purpose is to be used by you, please...” 

_A’Whora._

“I’ll take everything you give me, i’ll take it like a good toy, please j-just give me anything...”

The hands snaking up her torso suddenly felt all too real.

“Is this gift for me? Aww, you shouldn’t have.”

The plug was swiftly pulled from A’Whora ass, and long fingers quickly filled the gap, hitting her deepest spots of pleasure, too fast, too much, rapid thrust after thrust. A’Whora screamed, moans spilling involuntarily from her lips, the sudden intense pleasure overtaking her. All she could think about now was Tayce, Tayce, Tayce, and that Tayce would be all she will ever think about.

She didn’t need to look to see Tayce’s sinister smile.

“You really shouldn’t have.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and also first bdsm fic so i really just went balls forward  
> criticism ? ;)


End file.
